


Little Angel

by StarkRogers135



Series: Angel!Dean Winchester series [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Blade, Angel Dean Winchester, Angelic Grace, Broken Bones, Dark Dean Winchester, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, Implied Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Lucifer | Nick, M/M, Mind Control, Oblivious Castiel, Pain, Protective Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is still getting mind controlled by Naomi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Angel

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A STORY. THEY ARE NOT INDIVIDUAL STORIES. IT IS ALL ONE STORY!  
> START AT "Die Trying" AND WORK YOUR WAY THROUGH IT.  
> They are suppose to be chapters, but they were put into a Series form, sorry for not telling you guys.  
> Well, Have fun!

Cas didn't know what do think about Dean's sudden outbursts. He just hoped that they didn't get too much worse, "Dean, just tell me what's going on." Cas frowned. He's been asking all day, but all Dean kept saying was it was nothing or he was fine.

"No," Dean muttered gravely. "'m fine. I just had something flip in my brain. I'm fine now." Dean kept his eyes down. He felt safe with Cas's trench coat around him. It was like when he had that on, Naomi was never around. Dean just kept the coat on whenever he could.

Cas sat next to Dean and hesitantly put a hand on his mate's shoulder, "Dean, it's got to be more than that."

"It isn't, alright?" he scowled, not pushing Cas's hand off. It was relaxing and soothing.

Cas nodded sadly, "Okay." He sighed. "You're okay now?"

"I think so..." Dean mumbled, his eyes still narrowed.

Cas smiled a bit, "Good." He glanced at the angel blade, "Now, give me the blade." Cas held his hand out.

Dean gripped the angel blade tightly, not willing to let it go. He wasn't sure if that was really him doing that or Naomi forcing him to do that. It was probably him since he hasn't seen Naomi all day.

"Dean, please. Hand it over." Cas said more firmly, narrowing his eyes.

"I feel naked without having a weapon on me. You know that," Dean said, refusing to look up. "Besides, I haven't had a scene all day."

Cas glared lightly and lifted Dean's head up, "Hand over the weapon." He glared, bright blue boring into emerald green.

Dean jerked his chin out of Cas's grip. "No, Cas..." Dean said quietly.

"Fine." Cas said with a growl in his voice.

Dean bit his lower lip and quickly surrendered the angel blade. He hated it when Cas got mad. He never liked that.

Cas took the angel blade then smiled, "Good." He nodded and put it on the nightstand next to the bed.

Dean pulled Cas's trench coat tighter around himself and hugged his knees, leaning against his mate when he felt Cas hold him.

"I'm going to need my coat back sooner or later." Cas laughed lightly and kissed Dean's hair softly.

"Why?" Dean asked a bit too quickly. "It's warm."

"Because it's mine and I like it." Cas hummed and turned over to be on top of his mate.

"Weeeell...I like it, too..." Dean said sheepishly, looking up at Cas.

Cas smiled and nuzzled his nose against Dean's cheek, "But it's mine." He whined.

Dean held Cas close with a playful grin. "Please?" he whined.

"Nooo. The coat is mine." Cas grinned, pressing his forehead against Dean's.

"Can I have it for a few weeks?" Dean pleased, kneading his fingers into Cas's hips.

"No. I want it back by the end of the day." Cas smiled, reaching his hand up to rub his mate's cheek gently with his thumb.

Dean swallowed roughly. He didn't know if he was able to do that. Cas's coat was the only thing that kept himself and his mind calmed.

Cas sighed, "Okay. Something is bothering you. Tell me." He propped himself up with his elbows on either side of Dean's shoulders.

"Nothing!" Dean huffed. "I just really want you coat, alright?" he grumbled.

Cas winced then nodded, getting off of Dean. He hated when Dean snapped or raised his voice.

Dean frowned. "I'm sorry..." he said quietly.

Cas sighed and turned over onto his side.

"Cas..." Dean said sadly, making no move to pull him back into his lap.

"What?" Cas mumbled into his pillow.

Dean frowned. "I'm sorry, Cas," he said. He felt like a kicked puppy. "I really am."

Cas sighed and turned over to face Dean, "Dean, you don't tell me anything anymore. Why should I believe you?"

"Look in my eyes and tell me if I'm really sorry or not," Dean said, shifting himself so he was straddling Cas and looking down at him with bright green eyes.

Cas looked up with icy blue eyes then sighed, "Fine." He smiled and rested his hands on his mate's waist. "That still doesn't let you off the hook for stealing my coat.

"I like it, though," Dean grinned and nuzzled the crook in Cas's neck. "S'warm..."

"But I'll need it back. It goes with my vessel's outfit." Cas smiled.

"You look better without it," Dean smiled innocently. "Hell, you look better without any clothes!"

"Now you're just being bad." Cas laughed lightly. "But seriously, I want it back."

Dean grinned again. "I know," he said, looking down at him. "By the end of the week you will."

"I said day, Dean." Cas narrowed his eyes.

"No, you didn't..." Dean murmured.

"Yes, I did. I told you that the first time I said I wanted it back."

Dean bit his lip. He didn't know if he could get rid of Naomi that fast. If he had something of Cas's on him, she couldn't control Dean. "Why not at the end of the week?" he whined.

"Dean, it's mine and I said so." Cas was starting to get irritated.

"I let you wear my clothes every so often and I don't demand to have them back." Dean glared.

"Well, I'm not you. If you want your clothes back, then you can say so."

"Whatever." Dean muttered and went to roll off Cas but felt his mate hold him in his lap.

"Stay, please?" Cas frowned, gripping his mate's hips.

"Fine." Dean said with a heavy sigh.

"You sound upset..."

"I'm not upset, Cas," Dean said quietly. "Alright? I'm not upset."

Cas nodded and sighed, "Okay. You're not upset."

"No. I'm not." Dean murmured, still sitting in Cas's lap, feeling his mate rub circles into his hips in a comforting manner.

Cas sighed, "Is Lucifer still here?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Dunno," Dean murmured and laid on Cas's chest. "Don't care..."

Cas smiled, "You're right. I don't care either." He ran a gentle hand through Dean's hair.

Eventually, Cas managed to snatch his trench coat back and Dean began to hear Naomi in his head again, though it was very faint. Dammit, Cas. Dammit, dammit, dammit!

"Tried to get away from me, Dean? Well, it didn't work, did it?" Naomi's laughter echoed through Dean's head.

Cas raised an eyebrow, "Problem?" He spun the angel blade on the table, looking over at his mate.

Dean sat on a chair, evidentially a reclining one like the one he was in when Naomi caught him, legs crossed and his hand pressed to his forehead. "Just a really bad migraine..." Dean said dryly.

Cas frowned, "Want me to heal it?"

"Please..." Dean said gruffly, pressing his thumbs hard against his temple, hearing Naomi again.

Naomi narrowed her eyes, "Take the angel blade and kill him."

Cas put the blade in his pocket and walked over to his mate. He wanted the blade close to him, even though Dean hasn't had an outburst all day.

Dean grunted roughly. He was about to dig his nails into the wrapping on his palms again, but felt Cas stop him.

"Kill him!" Naomi ordered firmly.

Cas placed his hand on Dean's head, getting rid of the headache, but not Naomi.

Dean suddenly dug his nails into the wrap, blood staining the bandaging again, pain burning. He would do whatever he could to not harm Cas.

"Dean, I said kill him! Grab the angel blade in his coat and kill Castiel!" Naomi raised her voice into an angered yell.

Cas frowned, "Dean, don't hurt yourself." He placed his hand on his mate's to stop Dean from hurting himself more.

Dean cringed as his head throbbed at the loudness of Naomi's voice, a flip switching in his mind. Dammit. Dean shoved Cas down, his fist hitting Cas's jaw with a sickening sound, blood trickling out of the angel's mouth that made him smirk some.

Cas coughed and shuddered lightly, "Dean, stop." He stood and backed away, seeing the cold stare in his mate's eyes.

Dean growled and clutched Cas's shoulder and squeezed it so hard, he heard bones crushing. "I think I'll make you suffer, angel." Dean said darkly, repeating what Naomi was saying. "I'm going to make you suffer like you did with those other angels. I'm going to take my time and break your pretty little bones," Dean said, gripping Cas's shoulder even more. "One by one."

Cas whimpered, "Dean..." He cried out in pain when Dean's grip had gotten tighter.

"The angel blade, Dean." Naomi was visible to the half-angel.

Dean ripped the blade from Cas's pocket, slamming Cas against the wall hard, tracing the sharp blade against Cas's throat, feeling the angel tense up.

Cas looked into Dean's eyes, breathing a bit heavy. He saw something wasn't right. This wasn't Dean. "D-Dean, stop." He begged, craning his neck up when the blade pressed closer. "Please." Cas said in a whisper.

"Please, what?" Dean smiled, pressing the flat part of the blade flat against Cas's neck, straddling his hips and seeming to hover over him. "Little angel is begging? How cute..."

Cas leaned his head back against the wall then narrowed his eyes, "I said stop." He used his Grace to try and overpower Dean, but being nicked in the side with the blade instead. Cas bit his lip and whimpered.

"Smooth, Castiel." Naomi rolled her eyes. "And why are you holding back! Kill him!"

Before Dean was able to shove the blade into Cas's belly, he suddenly was having Cas's mouth crushed against his own, Dean being taken by surprise and tasting blood on Cas's tongue.

Cas felt tears roll down his cheeks, clutching Dean's hair and hearing the blade drop to the floor. He pulled away after a moment with a shudder, feeling weak from the gash, his Grace slowly seeping out of it. "I love you, Dean. Please, stop." Cas took a shaky breath before slowly sliding down to the floor, too weak to stand any longer.

"No!" Naomi growled then faded away in an angered scream.

Dean quickly caught Cas in his arms, panicking at the pain his mate was in. What the hell just happened? Everything was a blur. A thick, foggy blur. Dean pulled Cas's Grace back and covered his hand firmly over the gash, healing him quickly. Dean barely put his hand over Cas's shoulder, using his Grace to heal him there, too.

Cas shuddered. His body was most of the way healed. It would take a longer time to heal. Cas looked at Dean with heavy lidded eyes and felt a bit of blood trail from his mouth.

Dean closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Cas's forehead, putting his hand on Cas's cheek and tried to heal him the rest of the way, not even caring if he got weak. Dean didn't stop, even when he heard the door open, sensing Sam's and Lucifer's presence.

Cas closed his eyes at the touch of Dean's lips to his forehead then whimpered in pain. The only thing the Grace was doing, was hurting him.

"Shh..." Dean whispered soothingly. "I gotcha. You're alright..."

Cas kept his eyes closed, pressing his forehead against Dean's. He slowly reached over and gripped his mate's shirt in a fist.

"Shh..." Dean whispered again, trying to ignore Sam and Lucifer.

"Dean, what the hell happened?" Sam raised am eyebrow, walking over.

Lucifer kept his distance and watched.

Dean didn't reply right away, healing Cas completely and felt a little dizzy now. Dean wiped the blood away from Cas's mouth and shakily shook his head. "I don't know..." he said truthfully. He really did not know.

Cas sat up and put a hand on Dean's cheek and pulled his mate close, using his Grace to shove Sam and Lucifer out of the room, locking the door.

Dean trembled, burying his face into Cas's chest. Dean didn't even know what he did but he felt regret.

"Shh..." Cas soothingly stroked Dean's hair, kissing his temple gently. "It's okay."

Dean coughed on a cry, fisting Cas's jacket hard and hid in his mate's arms, pressing as close as possible.

Cas rocked back and forth, his jacket muffling Dean's crying and coughs. Sometimes, Cas might hear a scream wanting to come out. He would find whatever did this to Dean and he had a pretty good idea on what or who it was.

Dean actually did let out a scream or two, but they were so quiet that they could hardly be called screams.

After about two hours, Dean finally fell asleep. Cas laid there, watching over his mate, not wanting to move at the moment.

Two hours after letting everything out and Dean was out in less than five minutes, though his sleep was restless. He kept shifting uncomfortably every five to ten minutes, tossing and turning and having Cas soothe him every time, Cas not allowing Sam or Lucifer to bother them.

Cas sighed. Dean finally had woken the next morning. The half-angel wouldn't leave Cas' side, gripping his waist tight. "Dean," Cas looked down at his mate, "I'm going to go after Naomi for this."

"No," Dean said weakly, clinging desperately to the other and pressed his face into his mate's chest. "Please don't. Please."

"Dean, I have to do this." Cas nuzzled his nose against the top of his mate's hair, taking in the scent of sweat, whiskey, and the Impala.

"No..." Dean croaked, still unstable. "Please don't..." Dean begged helplessly.

Cas frowned, "I have to kill her. She can't hurt any one else."

"I'm not letting you go after her and leave me like this with Sam and Lucifer," Dean said. "Don't think you are, 'cause you're not."

"Why?" Cas asked blankly.

"I just...don't..." Dean said quietly, narrowing his eyes away from Cas's soft, icy blue eyes.

Cas sighed, playing with little locks of Dean's hair, "Fine."

Dean sighed hard, pressing into the touch in his hair.

Cas smiled slightly. He was definitely going after Naomi, whether Dean liked it or not.


End file.
